Giros del Destino
by Manu Vulturi Lightwood
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV
1. Prefacio

Giros del Destino

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación_

_Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego ? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV _

Prefacio

Hay decisiones, por pequeñas que sean, que producen grandes cambios, nunca me imagine que al decidir espiar a los Neófitos terminaría ayudando a tres de ellos a huir, pero no me arrepentía, valió la pena, porque sé que en el futuro si llegáramos a necesitar su ayuda, ellos no lo dudarían, además había hecho grandes amigos que conservaría por toda la eternidad aunque ellos estuvieran en otro País hasta que vieran seguro el volver a Estados Unidos, los vería de nuevo, de eso estaba segura, porque tanto ellos como yo teníamos una eternidad por delante y porque la vida da tantas vueltas que de seguro el día de mañana me los encontraría en algún lugar. Estos eran los giros del destino, era la prueba de que el futuro cambia con las decisiones de cada persona porque en otras circunstancias las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, quizá no hubieran sobrevivido, todo en la vida se trata de decisiones, casa persona traza su camino y sigue el sendero que quiere seguir, ellos habían decidido y estaban siguiendo su camino que en cualquier momento podría cruzarse con el mío.

**N/A: Gracias a mis queridas Ciber Amigas Yess, Jess, Alexa, Xime, Beckii, Perla por apoyarme en mis locuras y gracias a Tami por alentarme a publicarla**


	2. Chapter 1

Giros del Destino

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación_

_Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV _

Capítulo I

La situación en Seattle estaba saliéndose de control, hace poco que fui convertida en vampiro, quería ayudar a mi familia en algo ya que siempre ellos habían sido mi apoyo desde hace bastante tiempo, 14 años para ser más exacta , aún recuerdo cuándo los conocí.

_Flash Back_

_Tenía 4 años, mi madre había muerto hace poco de leucemia y mi padre quería alejarse de todos los recuerdos dolorosos, así que consiguió una transferencia a Alaska, viviríamos en Denali, un pueblito pequeño que quedaba convenientemente cerca de Anchorage donde mi papá trabajaría y él me conseguiría una niñera mientras que entraba al Kínder._

_Fuimos al Hospital a hacernos unos chequeos de rutina y ahí conocí a Carlisle, fue el médico que nos atendió, fue muy dulce y amable con nosotros, mi padre abrió la boca y le conto que no tenia quien me cuidara mientras estaba en el trabajo y el Doctor Cullen muy amablemente se ofreció a decirle a su esposa para que estuviera conmigo mientras que mi papá estaba en Anchorage , mi padre accedió como no queriendo la cosa y termine pasando más tiempo en casa de los Cullen que en mi propia casa ya que dormía allí cuando tenía viajes de negocios, llegue a encariñarme mucho con todos pero más con Edward y con Alice, aunque me estresaba un poco ser la muñeca Barbie de Alice pero su entusiasmo era contagioso; con Edward era diferente, de él llegue a aprender el amor por la música clásica y por la literatura, además siempre fue muy dulce conmigo y luego cuando mi padre murió en ese accidente aéreo cuando tenía 6 años se volvió realmente sobreprotector, es más, sospecho que fueron Alice y Edward quienes convencieron a Carlisle y a Esme de adoptarme ._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Debía encontrar de devolverles lo que hacían por mí, así que decidí ir a Seattle y ver que estaba ocurriendo, quizás podría obtener información útil sobre el ejercito de los Neófitos.

Les dije a mis hermanos que iría de cacería y bloque mis pensamientos tarareando "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" de Green Day en francés y luego en italiano, cace algo en el camino y luego partí hacia Seattle.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad había un gran desastre, dos de Neófitos estaban teniendo una discusión francamente estúpida acerca de que Superhéroe era mejor, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que en una callejos oscuro había una Neófita bastante calmada aunque se podía notar que estaba sedienta, tenia cabello negro y parecía tener unos 15 años, luego salió detrás de otro Neófito bastante guapo, de cabello rizado oscuro , cuando los dos idiotas se descontrolaron y desgarraron el cuerpo de una mujer por la mitad, si no hubiera cazado de camino aquí probablemente me hubiera lanzado sobre el cuerpo y me hubiera metido en un gran lio aunque francamente yo parecía estar más preparada que ese par de idiotas e ineptos, quien sea que los haya creado no los instruyo acerca de lo que los Vulturis les harían si llamaban mucho la atención o esos imbéciles no tenían ni un poco de sentido común, espere oculta para ver qué más podía obtener, Al poco tiempo los descerebrados armaron un gran desastre "_Genial -pensé- esto definitivamente atraería innecesariamente la atención de los Vulturis sobre Seattle y eso significaría problemas para nosotros, si esto seguía así, tendríamos que intervenir y pronto". _Y luego se marcharon sin limpiar su basura, luego de un tiempo llegaron los Neófitos a los que yo consideraba _listos _y uno de ellos limpió el desastre que habían hecho los ineptos de modo que pareciera que hubo un choque masivo e hicieron explotar un par de autos, muy inteligente de su parte, fue un interesante descubrimiento pero no conseguí nada, esperaba que en los próximos días pudiera obtener algo de información útil y quizás podría contactar a los Neófitos listos y ayudarlos a huir, porque debo admitir que me parecieron realmente interesantes y seria un desperdicio si murieran.

Luego de esa expedición, salí corriendo por donde vine a casa, luego subí pitada hacia mi habitación y tome un libro, debía hacer algo si no quería, que mí querido hermano me descubriera, lo adoraba pero era tan exasperante cuando se ponía en papel sobreprotector, por suerte a esta hora estaría con Bella vigilando su sueño, así que por ahora mis pensamientos estaban a salvo. Mañana seria otro día y esperaba tener información útil pronto aunque lo más probable es que la mayoría de Neófitos fueran ineptos y que no contaban con el entrenamiento suficiente, me preguntaba quién estaría detrás de todo el desastre en Seattle y que era lo que buscaba armando tanto alboroto porque dudaba que esto fuera al azar ya que unos pocos Neófitos por ineptos que sean no podrían causar tanto desastre, así que supongo que son como mínimo unos diez o veinte de ellos, descontrolados y estúpidos.

Estaba algo preocupada, porque aunque el entrenamiento de Jazz para matarlos era realmente impresionante y a pesar de los dones de Edward y Alice estábamos en clara desventaja numérica ya que éramos ocho y ellos, por el desastre que estaban armando y según mis cálculos mentales, eran veinte recién salidos del horno, estaban en la época más fuerte de nuestra especie y mis hermanos ya estaban pasados en años, no es que eso significara que eran débiles pero no tenían la fuerza bruta de ellos, incluso Emmet que era el más fuerte de nosotros, era algo débil comparado con ellos, necesitábamos refuerzos para enfrentar esto y debíamos hacerlo antes de que lo Vulturis tomara medidas y de paso se dieran cuenta de que Bella seguía siendo humana, así que debía conseguir información lo más rápido posible para poder trazar un plan que nos ayudara a saber cómo actuar y como poder enfrentar esto, por eso regresaría mañana a Seattle y trataría de averiguar algo, no dejaría que mi familia estuviera en riesgo por una bola de Neófitos ineptos, de eso estoy tan segura como que me llamo Melody Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación__  
__Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree, Diego y Fred? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV_

Capítulo II

Era hora de ir al instituto, faltaba poco para graduarnos, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que estaba adelantada debido a las muchas clases que me llego a dar Edward los fines de semana, además de que este tiempo podríamos usarlo para pensar que hacer con la situación de Seattle antes de que se nos saliera de las manos y los Vulturis intervinieran.

Tome una ducha rápida, no la necesitaba pero el agua tibia me relajaba un poco, me puse mi ropa interior, un conjunto de algodón muy cómodo y sencillo, había tenido una buena pelea con Alice por no comprar algo de encaje, unos Jeans ajustados, una blusa azul marino y tacones que Alice me había hecho usar, aunque, si he de ser sincera, prefería mis converse a esas trampas mortales que Alice llamaba zapatos; tome mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto, un Audi R8 negro con cristales tintados que Edward me había regalado hace poco, y me dirigí al instituto.

Las Clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, en especial la de literatura ya que nos pusieron a hacer un informe de "Persuasión" de Jane Austen, ya me lo había leído varias veces, así que termine demasiado rápido y no tuve nada que hacer en el resto de tiempo, luego llego el almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería, odiaba el almuerzo por dos razones, tener que comer comida humana que francamente me parecía asquerosa y la segunda, tener que sentarme con Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, nunca me agradaron, Jessica era muy falsa, Mike coqueteaba con la mitad de chicas del instituto y se creía un galán y Lauren era una verdadera perra, era envidiosa y detestable.

Pronto llego la hora de salida, hoy Bella dormiría en mi casa mientras que los chicos cazaban, me agradaba la idea, adoraba a Bella y me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella y con mis hermanas aunque Rose no ponía muy buena cara, no entendía porque era así con Bella, ella no le había hecho nada para que ella se mostrara tan hostil, es más, Bella trataba de ser amable con Rosalie.

Dentro de poco seria la Graduación, lo que significa que Alice me haría cargar un montón de bolsas y estar de tienda en tienda además de jugar a la _Barbie Melody, _al parecer ella no entendía que odio las compras, comprar no está en mi lista de actividades favoritas en el mundo y eso ella lo sabe, pero hace caso omiso de ello. Además no tenia con torturarme a mí, estoy segura de que torturaría a la pobre Bella. De cualquier forma hoy mi expedición a Seattle no se daría, pero mañana iría a ver qué averiguaba, tenía que haber algo que nos ayudara, además quería saber más de ese par de Neófitos, realmente me intrigaron.

La noche de chicas estuvo algo aburrida, Alice se empeño en jugar _Barbie Bella, _Rosalie ni se vio y yo estuve sentada leyendo "Persuasión", mi libro favorito. Pronto llego un nuevo día de instituto y estuvo bastante tedioso.

Llegue a casa, me puse a leer "20.000 leguas de viaje submarino" de Julio Verne, amaba ese libro, cuando termine con mi lectura no me quedo de otra que esperar a que fuera de noche y corrí por el bosque, esta vez no tuve que ir muy lejos, ellos estaban trepados en un árbol, escuchando así que sin pensarlo mucho me les uní, ellos se sobresaltaron así que les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora que paso a ser una mueca al escuchar la conversación, ya sabía porque los Vulturis no habían actuado, ellos querían que nosotros muriéramos, les estaban dando un ultimátum, tenía que avisarles a mis hermanos, los Neófitos salieron corriendo y yo fui tras ellos.

-Hola, soy Melody –dije con una sonrisa amable

- Soy Bree-dijo la pequeña Vampira, se notaba nerviosa

-Soy Diego-dijo el Vampiro de cabellos rizado oscuro, tenía cierta desconfianza.

-Ustedes son parte del ejército, ¿no?

-Si

-Ya veo, y supongo que tienen dudas ¿no es así?

-Si

-Ok, yo se las despejare pero síganme, vamos, no muerdo-dije bromeando

-Ok-dijo Diego con cautela en su voz y su mirada

Caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar más alejado de la casa donde estaban ellos, les indique que se sentaran y me senté frente a ellos.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿El sol puede matarnos?

-No, la verdad es que hay pocas formas de matar a un vampiro, el sol solo nos hace brillar y expone lo que somos.

-¿hay muchos vampiros?

-Sí, pero no viven en esta área y la mayoría son nómadas.

-¿Sabes quienes son los encapuchados?

-Los Vulturis, son algo así como la realeza de los vampiros, viven en Italia y se encargan de que mantengamos a salvo el secreto, por eso es que no salimos de día o al menos cuando hace sol.

-¿Por qué temerles si solo son cuatro?

-No son solo cuatro, además tienen dones, la chica por ejemplo te hace sentir un dolor agónico y el chico que estaba a su lado puede privarte de tus sentidos, no veras de donde vino el golpe y el otro, no el fortachón sino el mas que es un poco más bajo puede rastrearte, así que es mejor no hacerlos enojar.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Forks, aunque se supone que este es nuestro territorio.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, de mi familia, aunque no se preocupen, no cazamos humanos, así que la sangre es de ustedes.

-Si no cazan humanos, ¿Qué cazan?

-Animales, osos, pumas, alces, ciervos

-¿A quienes se referían los encapuchados?, ¿A quienes se supone que tenemos que matar?

-A nosotros, ellos quieren los dones que mi familia tiene.

-¿Qué tipo de dones?

-Edward lee la mente, Jasper controla las emociones y Alice puede ver el futuro.

-¿Quiénes son esos?

- Son mis hermanos, bueno también están Emmet y Rosalie pero ellos no tienen dones.

-¿Hermanos?

-Somos diferentes al resto de nuestra especie, no solo por lo que cazamos, verán, hemos desarrollado lazos afectivos, no somos hermanos biológicos pero nos queremos como tal, es algo raro, y consideramos a nuestro creador como padre.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Somos ocho, nos es fácil mezclarnos con humanos debido a nuestro estilo de vida, Carlisle, por ejemplo trabaja en el hospital como médico, Esme suele ser invitada a bastantes fiestas y nosotros seis debido a nuestra apariencia vamos al instituto.

-¿Cómo lo logran?

- Mis hermanos tienen experiencia, todos ellos tienes varias décadas y en cuanto a mí, yo cazó con frecuencia para evitar la tentación, pero sigue siendo sorprendente que mi padre resista a la sangre expuesta, aunque supongo que se debe a que tiene más de tres siglos.

-Wow, eso es asombroso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18 años humanos y unos tres meses de ser vampira, creo que ya han sido suficientes preguntas de su parte, por cierto, les voy a pedir un favor, no le mencionen a nadie sobre esto, a menos de que consideren que son confiables y les doy un consejo, no se fíen de Riley, les ha estado mintiendo, no pregunten como lo sé, confórmense con saberlo, ya tengo que volver, supongo que nos veremos mañana por si tienen dudas, cuídense mucho.

Sin decir más me fui corriendo a mi casa, tenía mucho en que pensar, mierda, los Vulturis querían nuestra muerte, aunque no me sorprendía en absoluto llegue a casa y me encerré en mi habitación y continúe leyendo mi libro, esperando el amanecer para ir al instituto.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación_

_Sumary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV _

Capítulo III

Hoy era la graduación, así que hoy no habría expedición a Seattle, Alice ya había elegido mi atuendo y daríamos una gran fiesta aquí, era exasperante, pero debía admitir que me gustaba la ropa que había elegido para mí, era una blusa azul marino de manga tres cuartos con una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, un bolso negro , unos tacones azules, un collar con una estrella negra colgando de la fina cadena y unos aros dorados , también había conseguido lentes de contacto para que nadie notara el color rojo en mis ojos, realmente se había esmerado, aunque la verdad es que no esperaba menos de la duende que tengo como hermana, llego el momento de el peinado y maquillaje, maquillo mis ojos con una sombra azul clara y mis labios con un brillo color carne, y peino mi cabello en una trenza que dejaba suelto el resto de mi cabello cayendo en ondas por mi espalda.

Llego la hora de irnos a el instituto, nos sentamos por orden alfabético, así que estaríamos separados de Bella, la graduación paso sin pena ni gloria, nos tomamos fotos con las togas amarillas y ya teníamos otros tres birretes de graduación para la extensa colección. Luego de la ceremonia Bella se fue a comer con Charlie mientras que nosotros terminábamos de preparar la fiesta de graduación, Alice tuvo geniales ideas en cuanto a la decoración, definitivamente esa duende era una genio, con cintas de raso y luces marco el camino a casa, la comida de seguro estaba buena.

Luego de un tiempo llego Bella y luego de ella empezaron a llegar los invitados, actuamos aterradores para desviar la atención hacia Bella, no fue difícil además la iluminación ayudaba. Más tarde llegaron Jake, Quil y Embry, no sabía quién los había invitado, me agradaba Jake, solía ser mi mejor amigo cuando llegue a Forks, pero con el tiempo llegamos a distanciarnos, no sé en qué momento cambiaron las cosas entre nosotros, solo sé que ente nosotros todo había cambiado y que en este momento las cosas estaban algo tensas, odiaba esto porque extrañaba a Jacob pero era consciente de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Alice desapareció por las escaleras y yo la seguí para saber que estaba pasando

-Alice, hermanita ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya tomaron una decisión

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El ejército de Neófitos, vendrá aquí

- tenemos que buscar refuerzos

-Si Mel, tienes razón, pero a quien podemos acudir

-llamemos a Eleazar, ellos quizás no ayuden

-Buena idea hermanita, y creo que también es mejor terminar con la fiesta ya

-Sí, creo que la fiesta se acaba aquí, al menos para nosotros, vamos por Bella y hablemos aquí arriba trazamos un plan de acción y luego cuando todos se vayan miramos como ponerlo en marcha.

-Sí, vamos por Bella

Llamamos a los Denali, nos ayudarían con la condición de que les dejaran matar a los lobos, de eso ni hablar, así que aun teníamos que seguir buscando refuerzos, de pronto subió Jake acompañado de Quil y Embry, les comentamos de la situación y ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, Jazz los entrenaría, nos veríamos a la medianoche.

Me aburrí en la fiesta así que subí a mi habitación y me puse a leer "Miguel Strogoff" de Julio Verne, lo sé, soy una fan de los clásicos y de Julio Verne, debería decirle a Bella que me acompañe a Tacoma, Olimpia o Montesano a comprar libros, compraría La Saga "Cazadores De Sombras", la quería desde hace un tiempo pero no había salido de Forks, salvo una vez a Port Ángeles y dudo que en esa librería hayan libros que no sean de espiritismo y esas cosas, quizás en la librería de Seattle encuentre libros buenos pero las cosas estaban algo inestables, ya sé que voy a Seattle a espiar y todo eso pero ir con Bella con todos esos Neófitos sueltos sería muy inconsciente e irresponsable de mi parte además no la pondría en peligro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando y cavilando, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de ir al claro del bosque donde mis hermanos jugaban beisbol, allí serian las practicas, me cambie de ropa por unos jeans negros, una camisilla de algodón blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos converse negros, me quite los accesorios, me peine con una cola alta y salí disparada hacia la sala de estar donde me esperaban mis hermanos.

Salimos corriendo por el bosque hacia el claro, Emmet estaba eufórico, quería la revancha de su pelea de la semana pasada además estaba emocionado porque podría luchar de verdad con vampiros.

Llegaron Edward y Bella, amaba ver a mi hermano feliz y enamorado, su relación con Bella es increíble de presenciar, la forma en la que se miran es como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja y parecen entenderse sin necesidad de palabras, me alegraba por mi hermanito, había encontrado con quien pasar su existencia, eran el uno para el otro, ambos igual de tercos y obstinados, me hacia feliz verlo así después de tanto tiempo de soledad, sé que me opuse a que Tanya intentara algo con Edward pero eso es porque siempre supe que ella no era la indicada y que Edward la encontraría y no me equivoque, aunque quien iba pensar que sería Bella, esa niña tímida con la que nunca me atreví a hablar cuando tenía cuatro años y mi padre iba a La Push a pescar con Charlie y Billy, esa niña torpe que se tropezaba a cada rato, fue tan extraño volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

_Flash Back_

_Hoy todo el mundo en el instituto hablaba de la llegada de la hija del Jefe Swan, me preguntaba como estaría, que tal le había sentado la adolescencia, hasta ahora no me había tocado ninguna clase con ella, así que la hora del almuerzo seria el momento de verla._

_Llego la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, ahí fue cuando la vi, estaba hermosa, su piel blanca de aspecto frágil, sus enormes ojos color chocolate y su sonrojo cuando mi hermano la pilló mirándolo. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron supe que ellos dos tendrían una historia, que estarían juntos, lo vi todo como en una visión de Alice, como si ella hubiera compartido su don conmigo, tendrían que superar obstáculos pero finalmente el amor triunfaría y estarían juntos por toda la eternidad; pensé en otra cosa inmediatamente, a Edward no le harían mucha gracia mis pensamientos._

_Ella estaba con Jessica Stanley y compañía, estaban hablando, supuse que de nosotros porque nos miraba disimuladamente pero no sabía exactamente de que iría la conversación ya que mí oído humano no captaba gran cosa._

_Tocaron el timbre que marcaba el final del periodo, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra Clase de Matemáticas, esta clase paso sin pena ni gloria, era buena en la materia así que termine los ejercicios bastante rápido y me quedo tiempo para cavilar sobre muchas cosas. La Clase siguiente era mi calvario personal, Gimnasia, era pésima en esta clase además de que mi enfermedad emporaba todo, tenía leucemia, la herede de mi mamá, Carlisle me la diagnostico cuando tenía dieciséis años, las radioterapias no estaban funcionando y no tenia parientes que pudieran donarme la medula ósea, así que la transformación era inminente porque estaba segura de que mi padre no me dejaría morir, solo tendría que esperar._

_Gimnasia llegó y sorpresa, Bella Swan estaba en mi clase, era hora de saludarla, entre a los vestidores, me puse el horrible uniforme y mis Nike negros con azul, cuando salí ella estaba ahí, bien llego el momento, no actúes como Alice, no la asustes, me dije en mi mente._

_-Hola Bella, ¿me recuerdas?-dije en un susurro_

_Ella pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que al final dijo -¿Melody? ¿Melody Ryan?-wow, me recordaba_

_-Técnicamente si aunque mi apellido ahora es Cullen_

_-¿Te adoptaron lo Cullen?_

_-Sí, cuando tenía seis años mi padre murió en un accidente y ellos me adoptaron_

_-Lo siento mucho_

_-Descuida, la verdad es que estoy feliz con Los Cullen, son mi familia, lo han sido desde hace demasiado tiempo._

_-Me alegra por ti_

_-Y ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

_-Ella está bien, se volvió a casar_

_-Que bien que sea Feliz, bueno, vamos, la clase esta por empezar- y con eso nos despedimos._

_La clase no pudo estar peor, jugamos Voleibol, el deporte que más odio, es tan divertido (nótese el sarcasmo), no le encontraba sentido a esperar que la pelota llegara a mí, prefería el baloncesto o el beisbol, al menos tenían más actividad física. Me reí muchísimo cuando Bella le pego con el balón a Mike, seguía siendo igual de torpe que cuando éramos niñas._

_La clase término, salí corriendo a mi wolsvagen beetle modelo 84 que compre con mis ahorros para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, no era muy rápido pero al menos andaba. _

_Edward estaba algo extraño desde hace un rato, ya en casa vería que le pasaba, por ahora lo dejaría calmarse. El camino a casa fue algo largo, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de mi auto. Cuando llegue Edward no estaba, Alice me dijo que fue a ver a Carlisle así que deje de preocuparme y subí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes del instituto._

_Fin del Flash back_

La práctica estuvo entretenida, Emmet perdió la pelea con Jasper y estaba ansioso por la revancha; la pelea de Edward y Jasper estuvo bastante reñida; y Alice le gano a Jasper, el tiempo había terminado, mañana volveríamos aquí, iría a las inmediaciones de Seattle antes del medio día, algo me decía que averiguaría algo importante si iba, mientras tanto me encerraría en mi habitación a leer un rato.

**N/A: algunas aclaraciones:**

**Cuando Melody habla de que su padre pescaba con Charlie y Billy se esta refiriendo a su padre biologico  
**

**El apellido de Melody es Ryan  
**

**las imagenes estan en mi parfil  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación__  
__Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV_

Capítulo IV

Era un nuevo día, era hora de partir hacia Seattle, me di una ducha con agua tibia y me puse unos Jeans ajustados, una camiseta de manga larga con estampado de un búho, unos converse grises, una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y un collar de atrapa sueños; deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille, salte por mi ventana y corrí por el bosque hacia Seattle. No tuve que andar mucho esta vez, en un claro del bosque estaban todos reunidos en un circulo eran 20 más o menos y en el centro estaba Riley Biers, tenía un suéter rojo en una bolsa hermética, cuando lo saco de inmediato lo reconocí o al menos el aroma, era de Bella, escuche lo que decían, hablaban de que el que llegara primero podría beber su sangre, nos estaban haciendo un favor, se dispersarían y se matarían entre ellos fácilmente pero no permitiría que pusieran sus manos encima de Bella, esperaría a llamar la atención de Bree y Diego para advertirles de la misión suicida y quizás podría convencerlos de huir en el alboroto de la pelea.

Vislumbre a Bree, estaba al lado de Diego y de un Vampiro de cabello rubio, tome una piedra y la lance a su espalda para llamar su atención, ella se volvió y al verme vino a mí, detrás de ella estaban Diego y el Vampiro rubio.

- Hola de nuevo- los salude

- Hola Melody- saludo Bree y Diego me dirigió una sonrisa- Él es Fred, Fred ella es Melody

- Un gusto Fred- dije con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza- ¿él sabe todo lo que le conté?- dije dirigiéndome a Diego

- Ok

-¿Es verdad que andan con una humana?- pregunto Fred

- Sí, es cierto

- ¿Es verdad que lo hacen porque los hace superiores y demuestra su autocontrol?- pregunto Fred

- No, en absoluto, ella es la pareja de Edward, uno de mis hermanos, sabe lo que somos y lo mantiene en secreto, por cierto yo que ustedes no me acercaba a ella, mi hermano es muy protector con ella y no deja que le pongan un dedo encima.

- ¿Un vampiro con una humana?, raro

-Supongo que sí – dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero a mi no me parece tan extraño, he estado bastante tiempo alrededor de los Cullen, que ya nada se me hace raro.

- Solo llevas tres meses con ellos, eso no es mucho- objeto Fred

- Solo llevo tres mese siendo vampira, pero llevo cerca de doce años viviendo con los Cullen y los conozco desde hace catorce años- comente con calma

- ¿Cómo?

- larga historia, mmm ¿Quieren escucharla?

- Sí, tengo curiosidad- comento Diego

-" Mi nombre es Melody Moon Ryan Cullen, nací el 29 de Noviembre de 1987 en Forks, Washington, cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre murió de leucemia, mi padre queriendo alejarse de los recuerdos no dudo en aceptar el traslado que le ofrecieron a Alaska, nos mudamos a Denali, pequeño pueblo cerca de Anchorage, allí conocimos a los Cullen, al primero que vimos fue a Carlisle, fue el médico que nos atendió en el hospital cuando nos fuimos a hacer unos exámenes de rutina, mis recuerdos son borrosos pero recuerdo con claridad su sonrisa cálida y dulce, él era un hombre bastante apuesto, rubio y con un aire tranquilo, él y mi padre charlaron un rato y al final mi papá le pregunto si no conocía a alguien que pudiera cuidarme mientras que él trabajaba, Carlisle dijo que hablaría con su esposa para ver si ella podía quedarse conmigo.

Mi padre empezó a trabajar la semana siguiente y me dejo en casa de los Cullen antes de irse, Esme nos abrió, era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos color caramelo y sonrisa maternal, me hizo sentir cómoda, estaba con sus hijos adoptivos, quede impresionada con ellos. Emmet tenía el aspecto de un oso por lo musculoso e intimidante que puede ser pero al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de que era un oso de peluche, algo infantil, inmaduro y bromista, con sus rizos negros y su rostro aniñado; Rosalie parecía una muñeca Barbie, su cabello rubio y su cuerpo esbelto además de su belleza; Alice parecía una duende, menuda con su cabello en punta de color negro, sus movimientos de grácil bailarina y su entusiasmo; Jasper alto y rubio con una presencia imponente; y por ultimo pero no menos importante Edward, con su rebelde cabello cobrizo tenía el aspecto de un príncipe o de un dios griego o heleno. Luego conocí a los Denali, vivían con los Cullen pero ese día estaban de cacería; Carmen y Eleazar fueron muy amables, ambos españoles de cabello oscuro y rostro amable; y Tanya, Irina y Kate, las trillizas rubias realmente hermosas que con el tiempo me llegaron a irritar porque no dejaban en paz a Edward.

Cuando tenía seis años mi padre murió en un accidente aéreo, se dirigía a un viaje de negocios, el avión en el que iba se estrello, todos los que iban en el murieron. Luego de la muerte de mi padre los Cullen me adoptaron, vivo con ellos desde entonces. Cuando tenía doce años empecé a sospechar que había algo extraño, habían pasado ocho años desde que los conocí y estaban igual además de que no parecían comer absolutamente nada, Edward y Alice decidieron que era hora de que yo supiera la verdad, así que me dijeron lo que eran. Hace más o menos dos años me diagnosticaron leucemia y hace cosa de tres meses tuve una recaída muy fuerte, Carlisle supo que no iba a sobrevivir a esta así que me transformo."

- ¿No se puede hacer un trasplante de medula o algo así?- pregunto Bree con curiosidad

- En mi caso no, no tengo parientes vivos, nadie es genéticamente compatible conmigo y las radioterapias no funcionaron, la única opción fue transformarme.

- wow, sí que llevas mucho tiempo con los Cullen- exclamo Diego

- Si, lo sé- comente

- Tu familia es rara- comento Fred

-Algo, se que más de uno tiene una tuerca floja, empezando por Emmet y por Alice, pero debo decir que yo también soy algo extraña- comente bromeando

- ¿Dónde viven?, no los hemos visto mucho- comento Diego

-Vivimos en Forks, allí esta nuestra residencia permanente

-¿Residencia permanente?- cuestiono Bree curiosa

- Si, debido a nuestro estilo de vida nos mezclamos fácilmente con humanos además de que no causamos muchos problemas, todos son bastante controlados ya que tienen varias décadas, yo soy la más joven pero para ser una Neófita soy bastante controlada o eso dicen mis hermanos aunque yo siempre les digo baaah, eso es solo porque ustedes me apoyan- me miraron con confusión – ellos me acompañan cuando voy de cacería y me ayudan a controlarme, sino creo que ya me hubiera descontrolado y ya nos habríamos tenido que mudar.

- wow, ¿Cómo es su casa?-pregunto Fred con manifiesta curiosidad en la voz

- Es amplia y entra mucha luz, tiene tres pisos y tiene un aspecto muy moderno

-¿Tiene sótano?- pregunto Diego

- ¿El garaje en el que guardamos los autos cuenta como sótano?-pregunte

- ¿Tienen un auto?-pregunto Bree

-Varios en realidad, el Volvo S60R plateado y el Aston Martin Vanquish plateado de Edward, el Jeep gris de Emmet, el Mercedes S55 AMG negro de Carlisle, el BMW M3 de Rosalie, el Porsche 911 turbo amarillo de Alice y mi Audi R8 negro.

- wow, muchos y muy lujosos

- Sí, pero es un lujo que nos podemos permitir, con la eternidad por delante es posible hacer dinero si sabes cómo.

-wow, vampiros ricos- comento Diego sorprendido

- No sé porque te sorprendes, Carlisle ha invertido en bienes raíces, tenemos varias propiedades en todo el país y una isla cerca de Brasil, algunas están arrendadas y otras solo están ahí para cuando tenemos que mudarnos, ya sabes, vivir en el anonimato. Cuando tienes una eternidad por delante puedes hacer dinero y volverte rico.

- ¿Qué consideras que debamos hacer?

-Huir, cuando lo Vulturi vengan no perdonaran la vida de nadie que esté involucrado, ustedes han causado un lio bien grande, bueno no ustedes, han sido listos al cazar pero los idiotas que peleaban por qué Superhéroe era mejor no tienen nada de cerebro, ustedes fueron muy listos al tratar de que ese desastre de autos pareciera un gran choque- dije mirando a Bree y a Diego

-¿Estabas espiándonos?- pregunto Diego

- En realidad solo investigaba que estaba pasando porque como dije están armando un gran lio y como clan local debemos protegernos, los Vulturi no dudaran en caernos encima a nosotros, tendrían la excusa perfecta para deshacernos de nosotros, nos consideran una amenaza; ustedes solo despertaron mi curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué los consideran una amenaza?

- Aparte de los Vulturi somos el aquelarre más grande de vampiros que existe, y antes de que pregunten, los ejércitos de Neófitos no cuentan, además de nuestros dones, temen que algún día logremos conseguir los suficientes vampiros que se rebelen en contra de ellos, así que para prevenir eso, quieren eliminarnos, vaya ya se me hizo algo tarde, nos vemos luego- dije y con eso me despedí

Salí corriendo por el bosque de vuelta a casa trepe por mi ventana, tome un libro de uno de los estantes y me puse a leer, tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a mi familia sobre mis descubrimientos, lo haría en la noche antes del entrenamiento, por ahora me centre en mi lectura.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, Solo Melody Cullen es Sacada de mi imaginación__  
__Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una Cullen espiando al ejército de Neófitos? ¿Y si esta Cullen sintiera simpatía por Bree y Diego? ¿Qué Cambiaria en la historia?/ La historia ocurre durante Eclipse/ Melody POV_

Capítulo IV

Era un nuevo día, era hora de partir hacia Seattle, me di una ducha con agua tibia y me puse unos Jeans ajustados, una camiseta de manga larga con estampado de un búho, unos converse grises, una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y un collar de atrapa sueños; deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille, salte por mi ventana y corrí por el bosque hacia Seattle. No tuve que andar mucho esta vez, en un claro del bosque estaban todos reunidos en un circulo eran 20 más o menos y en el centro estaba Riley Biers, tenía un suéter rojo en una bolsa hermética, cuando lo saco de inmediato lo reconocí o al menos el aroma, era de Bella, escuche lo que decían, hablaban de que el que llegara primero podría beber su sangre, nos estaban haciendo un favor, se dispersarían y se matarían entre ellos fácilmente pero no permitiría que pusieran sus manos encima de Bella, esperaría a llamar la atención de Bree y Diego para advertirles de la misión suicida y quizás podría convencerlos de huir en el alboroto de la pelea.

Vislumbre a Bree, estaba al lado de Diego y de un Vampiro de cabello rubio, tome una piedra y la lance a su espalda para llamar su atención, ella se volvió y al verme vino a mí, detrás de ella estaban Diego y el Vampiro rubio.

- Hola de nuevo- los salude

- Hola Melody- saludo Bree y Diego me dirigió una sonrisa- Él es Fred, Fred ella es Melody

- Un gusto Fred- dije con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza- ¿él sabe todo lo que le conté?- dije dirigiéndome a Diego

- Ok

-¿Es verdad que andan con una humana?- pregunto Fred

- Sí, es cierto

- ¿Es verdad que lo hacen porque los hace superiores y demuestra su autocontrol?- pregunto Fred

- No, en absoluto, ella es la pareja de Edward, uno de mis hermanos, sabe lo que somos y lo mantiene en secreto, por cierto yo que ustedes no me acercaba a ella, mi hermano es muy protector con ella y no deja que le pongan un dedo encima.

- ¿Un vampiro con una humana?, raro

-Supongo que sí – dije encogiéndome de hombros- pero a mi no me parece tan extraño, he estado bastante tiempo alrededor de los Cullen, que ya nada se me hace raro.

- Solo llevas tres meses con ellos, eso no es mucho- objeto Fred

- Solo llevo tres mese siendo vampira, pero llevo cerca de doce años viviendo con los Cullen y los conozco desde hace catorce años- comente con calma

- ¿Cómo?

- larga historia, mmm ¿Quieren escucharla?

- Sí, tengo curiosidad- comento Diego

-" Mi nombre es Melody Moon Ryan Cullen, nací el 29 de Noviembre de 1987 en Forks, Washington, cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre murió de leucemia, mi padre queriendo alejarse de los recuerdos no dudo en aceptar el traslado que le ofrecieron a Alaska, nos mudamos a Denali, pequeño pueblo cerca de Anchorage, allí conocimos a los Cullen, al primero que vimos fue a Carlisle, fue el médico que nos atendió en el hospital cuando nos fuimos a hacer unos exámenes de rutina, mis recuerdos son borrosos pero recuerdo con claridad su sonrisa cálida y dulce, él era un hombre bastante apuesto, rubio y con un aire tranquilo, él y mi padre charlaron un rato y al final mi papá le pregunto si no conocía a alguien que pudiera cuidarme mientras que él trabajaba, Carlisle dijo que hablaría con su esposa para ver si ella podía quedarse conmigo.

Mi padre empezó a trabajar la semana siguiente y me dejo en casa de los Cullen antes de irse, Esme nos abrió, era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos color caramelo y sonrisa maternal, me hizo sentir cómoda, estaba con sus hijos adoptivos, quede impresionada con ellos. Emmet tenía el aspecto de un oso por lo musculoso e intimidante que puede ser pero al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de que era un oso de peluche, algo infantil, inmaduro y bromista, con sus rizos negros y su rostro aniñado; Rosalie parecía una muñeca Barbie, su cabello rubio y su cuerpo esbelto además de su belleza; Alice parecía una duende, menuda con su cabello en punta de color negro, sus movimientos de grácil bailarina y su entusiasmo; Jasper alto y rubio con una presencia imponente; y por ultimo pero no menos importante Edward, con su rebelde cabello cobrizo tenía el aspecto de un príncipe o de un dios griego o heleno. Luego conocí a los Denali, vivían con los Cullen pero ese día estaban de cacería; Carmen y Eleazar fueron muy amables, ambos españoles de cabello oscuro y rostro amable; y Tanya, Irina y Kate, las trillizas rubias realmente hermosas que con el tiempo me llegaron a irritar porque no dejaban en paz a Edward.

Cuando tenía seis años mi padre murió en un accidente aéreo, se dirigía a un viaje de negocios, el avión en el que iba se estrello, todos los que iban en el murieron. Luego de la muerte de mi padre los Cullen me adoptaron, vivo con ellos desde entonces. Cuando tenía doce años empecé a sospechar que había algo extraño, habían pasado ocho años desde que los conocí y estaban igual además de que no parecían comer absolutamente nada, Edward y Alice decidieron que era hora de que yo supiera la verdad, así que me dijeron lo que eran. Hace más o menos dos años me diagnosticaron leucemia y hace cosa de tres meses tuve una recaída muy fuerte, Carlisle supo que no iba a sobrevivir a esta así que me transformo."

- ¿No se puede hacer un trasplante de medula o algo así?- pregunto Bree con curiosidad

- En mi caso no, no tengo parientes vivos, nadie es genéticamente compatible conmigo y las radioterapias no funcionaron, la única opción fue transformarme.

- wow, sí que llevas mucho tiempo con los Cullen- exclamo Diego

- Si, lo sé- comente

- Tu familia es rara- comento Fred

-Algo, se que más de uno tiene una tuerca floja, empezando por Emmet y por Alice, pero debo decir que yo también soy algo extraña- comente bromeando

- ¿Dónde viven?, no los hemos visto mucho- comento Diego

-Vivimos en Forks, allí esta nuestra residencia permanente

-¿Residencia permanente?- cuestiono Bree curiosa

- Si, debido a nuestro estilo de vida nos mezclamos fácilmente con humanos además de que no causamos muchos problemas, todos son bastante controlados ya que tienen varias décadas, yo soy la más joven pero para ser una Neófita soy bastante controlada o eso dicen mis hermanos aunque yo siempre les digo baaah, eso es solo porque ustedes me apoyan- me miraron con confusión – ellos me acompañan cuando voy de cacería y me ayudan a controlarme, sino creo que ya me hubiera descontrolado y ya nos habríamos tenido que mudar.

- wow, ¿Cómo es su casa?-pregunto Fred con manifiesta curiosidad en la voz

- Es amplia y entra mucha luz, tiene tres pisos y tiene un aspecto muy moderno

-¿Tiene sótano?- pregunto Diego

- ¿El garaje en el que guardamos los autos cuenta como sótano?-pregunte

- ¿Tienen un auto?-pregunto Bree

-Varios en realidad, el Volvo S60R plateado y el Aston Martin Vanquish plateado de Edward, el Jeep gris de Emmet, el Mercedes S55 AMG negro de Carlisle, el BMW M3 de Rosalie, el Porsche 911 turbo amarillo de Alice y mi Audi R8 negro.

- wow, muchos y muy lujosos

- Sí, pero es un lujo que nos podemos permitir, con la eternidad por delante es posible hacer dinero si sabes cómo.

-wow, vampiros ricos- comento Diego sorprendido

- No sé porque te sorprendes, Carlisle ha invertido en bienes raíces, tenemos varias propiedades en todo el país y una isla cerca de Brasil, algunas están arrendadas y otras solo están ahí para cuando tenemos que mudarnos, ya sabes, vivir en el anonimato. Cuando tienes una eternidad por delante puedes hacer dinero y volverte rico.

- ¿Qué consideras que debamos hacer?

-Huir, cuando lo Vulturi vengan no perdonaran la vida de nadie que esté involucrado, ustedes han causado un lio bien grande, bueno no ustedes, han sido listos al cazar pero los idiotas que peleaban por qué Superhéroe era mejor no tienen nada de cerebro, ustedes fueron muy listos al tratar de que ese desastre de autos pareciera un gran choque- dije mirando a Bree y a Diego

-¿Estabas espiándonos?- pregunto Diego

- En realidad solo investigaba que estaba pasando porque como dije están armando un gran lio y como clan local debemos protegernos, los Vulturi no dudaran en caernos encima a nosotros, tendrían la excusa perfecta para deshacernos de nosotros, nos consideran una amenaza; ustedes solo despertaron mi curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué los consideran una amenaza?

- Aparte de los Vulturi somos el aquelarre más grande de vampiros que existe, y antes de que pregunten, los ejércitos de Neófitos no cuentan, además de nuestros dones, temen que algún día logremos conseguir los suficientes vampiros que se rebelen en contra de ellos, así que para prevenir eso, quieren eliminarnos, vaya ya se me hizo algo tarde, nos vemos luego- dije y con eso me despedí

Salí corriendo por el bosque de vuelta a casa trepe por mi ventana, tome un libro de uno de los estantes y me puse a leer, tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a mi familia sobre mis descubrimientos, lo haría en la noche antes del entrenamiento, por ahora me centre en mi lectura.


End file.
